


Guardian of the Wills [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Cassian and K-2 left an intangible legacy behind. They also left a literal one.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Guardian of the Wills [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guardian of the Wills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028727) by [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal). 



**Title:** Guardian of the Wills  
**Fandom** : Star Wars: Rogue One  
**Author** : primeideal  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Cassian Andor/K-2S0  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 6:43  
**Summary** : 

> Cassian and K-2 left an intangible legacy behind. They also left a literal one.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028727)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Guardian%20of%20the%20Wills.mp3)


End file.
